To Be Continued
by miata-chan
Summary: Those three words you hate at the end of every chapter. This is the continuation of what I thought would possibly happen after Chpt. 297 of Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1: 298

**BEWARE! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ UP TO FT CHPT 297, DON'T READ! THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE A CONTINUATION OF WHAT I THOUGHT WOULD POSSIBLY HAPPEN. Also... I know it probably WON'T go the way I write it, so don't hate!**

Chpt 298

"Come on, Natsu. Let's go see everyone else." Erza talked as she dragged an unconscious-Natsu through the stadium, heading towards the infirmary with Gray following behind them.

"Erza, you shouldn't hug a person so tight. I don't even think he's alive now." Gray stared down at Natsu's swollen face (all caused by Erza).

Erza ignored Gray's comment as she finally stopped at a door and barged open. "We're here!" She dropped the pink-haired dragon slayer, causing him to moan out. Gray walked over him, also entering the room. "Hey, feeling better, Lucy?" he asked the still-bandaged blonde.

Lucy, Wendy, Elfman, Happy, Charle, and Team Shadow Gear all stared at the ones at the door. "Gray, Erza!" Lucy smiled at them. "Where's Natsu?"

"H-here," Natsu croaked as he stood up from the floor. He strode to the side of Lucy's bed. "You okay?" he asked his teammate.

She smiled at him and nodded, "Yeah." The dragon slayer smiled back.

"I asked, you know," Gray muttered, before Erza punched him in the gut.

Lucy giggled, "Yeah, I'm fine, you guys."

Natsu leaned over her bed. "Did you see the fight, Luce?!"

"Yeah, yeah. Can you scoot back at least a little?!" Lucy's cheeks grew red, but the redness quickly retreated as Natsu backed up. He rambled on about how awesome his fight was to Lucy until Master Makorov came in with the rest of the cheery guild.

Everyone was cramped in the infirmary, some starting fights or drinking booze.

Soon enough, the door opened again, revealing angry women in white dresses. "Leave, you noisy guild!" the nurses yelled, pushing Lucy out as well since they didn't want to worry about the guild coming in anymore. So the guild continued the partying at their inn's dining hall.

"It's kinda weird being on the other side of the bar," Mira giggled as she took a sip of her beer. Lucy smiled next to her, also taking a sip of hers.

"What's wrong, Levy?" Mira asked, staring past Lucy. Lucy turned to the sad script mage.

"I'm just a little worried… I mean Gajeel hasn't made it back y-" Levy was cut off by Natsu's loud laugh behind the girls.

"Don't worry about him," he said. "I'm sure he's fine. Probably upset I beat the two guys myself." Natsu grinned goofily.

Just then, the hotel doors banged open, revealing the still-messed-up Gajeel. "Oi, punk! You're gonna get it!" He yelled as he stormed over to the fire-mage and the girls.

The two dragon slayers started fighting, but Levy couldn't help but smile. 'Thank goodness he's alright.'

However, Gajeel quickly held his hand up to Natsu, causing the pink-haired mage to stop and tilt his head to the side. "Giving up, Gajeel?"

Gajeel bonked the other in the head and walked off. "I'm just too busy at the moment."

Gajeel made his way over to where Makorov was drinking.  
Makorov turned as he felt the iron-mage's presence and frowned. The look was was receiving looked… afraid.

"Follow me," he said as he hopped down from a stool and walked upstairs. Gajeel followed behind, thinking to himself, 'there's no way I can tell that pink-haired idiot.'

"N-no way!" Jellal stuttered, his hands beginning to tremble. Scarlet hair floated in the wind as the woman unmasked herself.

"Hello, Jellal." Jellal was confused. The woman in front of him looked like an older version of Erza. Her hair was longer, but still beautiful; brown eyes that seemed to have lost their creamy color; and the same voice. However, this woman had creases in her skin, especially near her eyes, and sadness written all over her face.

"E-Erza?" Jellal whispered, but the woman nodded her head in recognition. "How?"

"I don't have much time. I am Erza, but from two years in the future… I look the way I do now because I've 'travelled' too much it seems. You feel as if I have Zeref's power, but really he engulfs the whole world in his evil, and now everyone in the future is stained by this feeling. But I came here to warn everyone… especially you." She took a deep breath before starting again. "Jellal," she said quietly as she tried to hold back tears. "After you help me get everyone else, you need to leave as soon as possible. Promise me."

Jellal only nodded.

"Good." She seemed to relax. "Okay, so we need to find Lucy. The one everyone is with," she met Jellal's gaze, "is not the real Lucy."

* * *

**That's it for Chpt. 298. If you find anything grammatically incorrect please let me know. Don't be afraid to R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: 299

**Bwahaaaa! Sorry it's short. Please just bare with me.**

* * *

Chpt 299

The guild had settled down and many had passed out at their spots. The only people awake in the inn were Natsu, Lucy, Levy, and the stressed-out bartender; Gajeel and Makorov still somewhere outside.

"Guess it's time for … some sleep," Natsu yawned as he stretched, getting off his stool and heading to the stairs. Lucy got up as well, looked back at the bartender, and sighed.

She placed a few jewels on the counter before rushing up to Natsu's side.

"Goodnight, Lu-chan! Natsu!" Levy yelled from her seat. She had decided to wait on Gajeel before heading off to bed.

"Goodnight," the two replied in unison as they headed up the stairs and into their room.

In their room, four beds were neatly covered in sheets, four night-stands laid on the sides, and two closets in the corners. Natsu and Gray were to share the left side of the room, Erza and Lucy on the right. However, since Erza and Gray were out for the count downstairs, two beds stayed empty.

Natsu stripped down to his boxers when he heard Lucy squeal. He turned to see that the stellar mage was staring directly at him, face red.

"What. Are. You. DOING?!" Lucy threw one of the pillows from Erza's bed at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, an eyebrow rising. "I'm getting ready for bed…Are you alright? You don't smell right."

Lucy stood in her place in shock. She had forgotten the pink-haired idiot had a very intense sense of smell.

She collected herself, stuttering, "It's probably because I was at the infirmary for so long." She imitated the blonde mage's smile she had seen during the games.

Natsu seemed anxious, but just scratched his head and smiled weakly. "Yeah, I guess…" The girl changed into the nightgown she had found in the dresser, ignoring the fact Natsu was still in the room.

He sighed and jumped into his bed. "Alright. Goodnight, Lucy." He closed his eyes and nestled into the blankets.

"…Natsu?"

Natsu opened his eyes, waiting for her to say something, but nothing ever came. He sat up and noticed Lucy now right next to him and his nightstand.

"What? Are you scared or somethin'?"

When she didn't answer, he pulled his feet out of the sheets and onto the floor, turning his body towards her.

Suddenly, she dropped onto her knees and hugged his waist. "W-woah!" Natsu's eyes popped out of their sockets.

It stayed quiet in the room for a while, Lucy's arms around Natsu, his in the air, not knowing where to go. Once he regained his composure, he smiled and placed one hand on her shoulder and the other rustling her hair.

"Since when were you afraid of the dar-" Suddenly, Natsu and Lucy could feel the presence of what felt like Zeref's. 'No way,' the blonde imposter thought. 'He's not supposed to be back yet!'

The door to their room banged open, receiving Natsu's and the blonde's attention as a masked person and Jellal rushed into the room. "Jellal!" Natsu exclaimed, a little shocked to see him here.

Lucy's arms tightened around Natsu's waist. 'Crap! Gotta make this quick!'

Her arms loosened quickly before bumping her whole body against Natsu's. Natsu's eyes widened, mouth agape. Pain coursed through his body, hands trembling.

He looked down as Lucy pulled away from him, noticing a blade covered in blood following her. Looking lower, he saw the source of his pain, a tear right through his lower abdomen.

"L…Lu…cy?" Natsu felt his body fall forward before he hit the ground.

"Natsu!" a familiar female voice seemed to echo through his ears. He opened his eyes, only seeing a blurry ground, and Lucy's bed. He tried blinking his eyes into better vision, but they just continued to blur. He noticed the ground creak beneath him and Lucy's foot making its way around him and the bed.

"Who are you?!" the familiar voice roared.

'Crap,' Natsu thought. 'I…feel like crap. What's going on?'

Afterward everything went black.


End file.
